


Silk Collars

by cactuscreature



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Masturbation, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Draco had gone too far with his admiration of his Professor. Now his only hope of ever feeling right was the feel of dog tags and green silk against his skin and the hidden space across from Snape's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Collars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dabble I wrote off a request. IE yet another thing that I wrote at 4am and regret now but seeing as I have it, might as well stick it around here. Thanks goes to my wonderful friends who always beta my porn for me. I'm so sorry its always such a mess when I send you it. (ouo;) 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this!

Draco had always looked up to his favorite Professor. Always. Since his first class, since the first time he’d seen him. Hell, he couldn’t even remember when he had grown so much admiration for Professor Snape. But he had.  
He supposed that this had been his utter downfall in the end.  
He wasn’t supposed to like his teachers the way he liked Snape. He knew he shouldn’t. No one else seemed to melt with every glossy word or get pleasant prickles on the back of their neck when they made eye contact. Maybe everyone else got prickles too, but he was sure those were different. Prickles of fear maybe? He wasn’t afraid of Snape. Not in the way he figured he should be. He liked it. And he liked being the favorite. The teacher’s pet.  
God, he wanted to be his pet. He always had. Somewhere deep in him, even in his first years when he was still just learning the truth about girls. He’d have dreams of being in Snape’s chambers., just like a pet. Laying in his lap, doing tricks, sitting in a cage, and mostly, of wearing a collar. He had tried once, to make the collar. A silky green with a dog tag that read, ‘Draco Malfoy. If found return to Professor Severus Snape.’  
He hid it almost the second he made it. He never wore it. Not until tonight.  
He had with girls. He tried to think about girls, tried to date girls. He’d even tried to date a boy. But nothing really did it for him. To make matters worse, when he had actually managed to get anything out of it, he’d been day dreaming of a silk collar. He was fed up. Totally and completely done. He wanted to finally feel something he’d been denying for years. No one would find out, he was sure.  
He slipped out of bed, deciding tonight was the night. Tonight he’d sneak out of his room, his collar tucked gently into his robes, and find a secluded place. He knew the silencing charms and the cleaning spells. He’d make quick work of it. Just to try, to see if he really liked it.  
Of course he wanted to be as close to the Professor as possible. The very thought of it made blood rush away from his head and migrate south. He groaned softly as he waited for his roommates to start their snoring.  
When they did, he let out a pained sigh and slipped out of bed.  
It was surprisingly easier to sneak out then he remembered. He hadn’t really taken to walking the halls at night unless he was trying to get someone into trouble. After all, he didn’t want to get expelled in his fourth year. That’d be stupid. Getting Potter in trouble? Now that was brilliant.  
He stalked along the corridors as silently as he could, his heart pounding in his ears and his pants growing tighter with every step closer to trouble. It didn’t take long getting to where Snape’s office was, he knew the way like the back of his hand. He knew of the perfect nook to stand behind. Not in the open, no one would look there, and his spells would keep any noise from escaping. He carefully snuck up to Snape’s office to lean an ear against the door to see if he was there. The whole point of coming all this way was to be closer to him. He didn’t want to waste his good luck and sneaking skills to come up empty handed.  
Snape was there. He could hear him making midnight brews by moonlight. Malfoy found that Snape was almost always awake, up to something at all times. He figured he slept with one eye open, too. Draco flushed, imagining his teacher watching him as he slept. He shook his head clear of that thought and crossed the corridor again to his hiding spot.  
It was an almost unseen space behind what looked like walls that were miscalculated, and a statue of an old wizard Draco didn’t recognize. He figured the statue was to hide the strange walls. He slunk against the cool stone wall and whispered the silencing spell so that it bubbled around him. Slowly, he took the silk ribbon out of his robe and tied it around his neck, dog tags front and center. Finally, he’d be able to test this it, absolutely surely. His hands shook as he turned the tags around to face outward.  
He took a deep breath, looking around one more time just in case, and closed his eyes. He didn’t go straight into it, he played a little first. Tugging on his white locks, tracing his own finger across his abdomen and imagining it was Snape. Anything he could think of until he just couldn’t think anymore and his hands began to inch towards the band of his shorts.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” A cold voice interrupted him. He knew who it was immediately and for a moment, he thought he was still inside his fantasy. When he realized it was no longer his fantasy, it felt like ice had been poured over his entire body, but at the same time, being caught made the fire between his thighs burn like the sun.  
He acted quickly, standing up and swiping the collar off his neck in a swift motion.  
“Nothing, sir.” He replied coolly, as if he hadn’t just been caught with his hand down his pants.  
“Really…” Snape drawled. “You realize, of course, that you are out past curfew, Malfoy?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“And just what is so important that you would need to sneak out for?” He asked, leaning in closer with every word, grinding them out like he was chewing on something particularly nasty. “And for that matter, which you’re casting spells outside my door step?”  
Draco didn’t answer. He usually prided himself for bullshitting his way out of trouble, but there was such a jolt down his spine and to his crouch that he couldn’t think of anything. Snape waited for an answer and when none came, he stiffened.  
“I see.” He said crisply, “Come with me then. I’ll deal with your punishment myself. There’s no need to get house points involved. I hope.”  
Draco followed him back into his chambers. He began to sweat and to panic slightly. To make matters worse, all of this was just making him harder than he had been. His hand tightened on the collar still in between his fingers, hidden from view.  
“I hope you realize, that even though you are my favorite student, I cannot let you go without a detention at least. But let’s not let this go on record. You understand?”  
Draco understood nothing at the moment. His head was still spinning from blood loss. On record..?  
“Since you have displeased me for the last time tonight, Draco,” Snape continued, “You will have to please me to atone.”  
‘Please…?’ Draco’s still pounding ears managed to catch before he felt his instructor’s hand land forcefully on his shoulder. He was standing directly in front of him, staring deeper into his eyes then he’d ever remembered in class. Before he could say anything, he was being shoved to his knees as Snape sat down in a comfortable looking chair, spreading his knees apart.  
It hit Draco like a freight train what was happening. He literally wanted Draco to please him. He gawked for a few moments before looking Snape dead in the eye.  
“You want me to what?” He asked, trying to make his voice sound more offended then he felt.  
“You know what I am implying.” Snape said thickly, “And if you don’t, I’ll come up with something else for you to do, like cleaning out all of the Magical Beasts’ cages. By hand.”  
“That sounded like you’re asking me if I would, Professor.” Malfoy tried to sass back to cover his excitement and nervousness. “Because honestly, cleaning cages isn’t that great of a threat.”  
Professor Snape sat quietly for a moment, as if thinking something through.  
“Tell you what, though, sir. If I may, I will if I don't get detention for being out of bed after hours.”  
Snape sat silent a little longer before nodding his head slightly. Draco’s heart leapt and he scooted forward. ‘He can’t know you’ve wanted to...’ Draco thought to himself as he began to unbutton the fly of Snape’s tight black dress pants. ‘He probably does this all the time. Don’t let him know it’s special because it’s you…’ He dragged Snape’s pants down slightly to pull his shorts out of the way. Maybe he was a bit too eager, but for a moment he couldn’t care less. He was surprised to find the Professor already hard. He guessed it was why he was asking for this.  
He dragged his bottom lip against his head before he snatched the shaft into his hand. He heard Snape take in a breath and hold it as he teased the tip slowly with his tongue, only to release it when Draco sunk his mouth around the older man’s cock. He bobbed up and down carefully at first, using only the hand that was free of his secret ribbon to support Snape’s dick as he allowed his cheeks to deflate. Draco peered up for only a moment to catch a glimpse of his teacher. His pale face was tinged slightly pink with excitement and his hand was covering his mouth, as if in deep thought. When Snape caught him looking, he took his free hand to push his head back down.  
Draco grunted and pulled off completely to run his tongue along the veins appearing in the incredibly hard member in his hand. He went back, popping the cock into his throat with a wet click, swallowing around it carefully. Snape made a strange grunting sound as he pulled off again and Draco grinned. He moved lower to cup his balls gently in his mouth and suck carefully, lapping his tongue on the soft skin. He leaned up, sliding Snape’s dick back into his mouth and slowly sucked on him. He gained more speed and felt his own neglected hard on press against the crouch of his pants. He wanted to take this slowly, enjoy it as it probably wouldn’t come again, but he felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t do something about himself soon.  
Snape must have noticed his pace quickening because he gripped his hair to slow him down. Draco reached up to grab at Snape’s wrist with both hands, dropping the ribbon in his hand. Snape pulled him up with a sudden fierceness he hadn’t felt before.  
“What’s the rush?” he said in a breathless drawl, “Don’t think you can half ass this, you-“  
Draco couldn’t think through the searing pain of Snape’s tight grip, and it took him a while to realize that Snape had stopped speaking. He glanced up to see what was wrong.  
Snape was looking down to the floor near his feet, near Draco’s knees. He followed his gaze to see the silk collar laying on the floor and, in plain sight, the dog tags gleamed in the dull office light.  
‘No,’ Draco thought, his eyes growing wide. ‘No! No, no, no way. He can’t see those. He’ll know!’ He flinched, partly because of Snape’s hand in his hair, but mostly because he reached down to pick up the collar.  
Snape didn’t speak as he examined the green fabric. He did, however, release Draco’s hair. He fell back and scooted away, like he’d been slapped in the face.  
“Professor, that’s-!” He gasped, breathless.  
“I know what this is.” Snape said quietly, before kneeling in front of Draco’s toppled over form. Draco closed his eyes as Snape reached towards him, afraid of some sort of violent action.  
He jumped slightly as he felt warmth on his cheek, relaxing when he realized it was just the professor’s hand, softly cupping it. His eyes stayed shut while he let the older man tilt his head up and press their mouths together. They moved in a sloppy rhythm, mirroring movements as the slow kiss turned heavy. Their actions grew rougher as the kiss ignited a fire in them, boiling their blood. Draco bit down on Snape's lip, tugging hard.  
Everything stopped then, as Snape pulled away. Draco finally opened his eyes. The older man above him looked ruffled, hair out of place, lips slightly swollen where he'd been bitten. He was glaring down at him with an emotion he didn’t recognize and, god dammit, he looked amazing. Before he could stop himself, Draco let out a small, whimpered, "fuck me..."  
"Not until you've been good," came the cold reply.  
The silk collar suddenly tightened around his neck, tags feeling like ice on his neck. He felt himself being dragged up by the arm and pulled in front of the chair again. Snape sat down heavily, assuming his previous position. He leaned back, legs spread without any shame of his cock hanging out in plain sight. Draco swallowed heavily and tried not to stare.  
"Strip." Snape said, and Draco knew it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. He started taking off his cloak and unbuttoning his shirt with light's speed, but stopped as Snape raised his hand.  
"Slower." he commanded again. Draco inhaled sharply, god this was so hot. Of course he obeyed. As slowly as he could he took off layer by layer. Nervousness struck him again as the Professor watched him, his eyes completely trained on his every move. The seconds seemed to crawl by as his heart attempted to leap from his chest until the only thing left on him was the silk collar.  
Snape looked over him for a while before pointing to a dresser behind the blond.  
"Open that drawer. Inside is a ring. Bring it to me," he drawled slowly. Like he was being confounded, Draco obeyed again. He did as he was told and dropped the ring into Snape's palm.  
"Closer." Snape said, his voice steady. Draco stepped closer and Snape reached out to him, opening the ring and, to Draco's surprise, clamping it around Draco's mostly hard dick.  
"What- what is that?" Draco gasped in surprise, only to set with a heavy glare.  
"Speak when spoken to. This is your only warning."  
He nodded. Snape suddenly grinned.  
"What you were doing before, show me." He said, a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
Draco blushed, closing his eyes and reaching a hand up to tug on his hair and slowly work his hands down his torso to his stomach where he traced small circular patterns. He bent over, dragging his nails up his legs and over his hips, up to his nipples where he pinched slightly. He shivered, and froze, opening one grey eye to peer at his professor. Suddenly he felt his blood rush and he repeated the process, his eyes open this time, watching the man in front of him, until he couldn't take it and inched a hand toward his hard on.  
He didn't hear Snape tell him to stop, so he didn't, not there. He dragged one finger from the top to the bottom, took it fully in his hand and started pumping. His hand twisted over the top sloppily, losing rhythm due to the beating of blood rushing in his ears. He kept going and pushing until he could feel himself near the edge. His eyes meet with Snape's, his mouth open, panting slightly. Then Snape held up his hand again.  
With a heavy breath and a low whine, he stopped. Gasping, he dropped to the floor and crawled over to his Professor, asking with his eyes what he could do. He felt his hair being grabbed again, pulling him toward Snape's crouch.  
"Make room for me, but don't take this out of your mouth. Do you understand?"  
Draco nodded, reaching down with one hand to press a finger against his asshole and using the other to guide Snape's prick in to his mouth. He pressed his largest finger in first, instantly regretting moving so fast as it burned deep inside him. He bobbed his head almost automatically with the rhythm of his finger fucking inside him. He scissored and added fingers until it no longer hurt, and he began to feel pleasure from it. He continued until he was sure he was open, then he pulled up off Snape's cock with a satisfying pop.  
Snape said nothing, just forced him to stand and step forward, making him almost sit on his lap. Draco inhaled sharply and held his breath for a moment, exhaling suddenly with a groan when Snape took his cock into his hand. Draco's eyes fluttered closed, his head fell back and he bit his lip to catch a moan before it could escape. He fell slightly and felt Snape's slick cock slide against his ass cheeks. He attempted to regain some composer while lining himself up with the Professor before plunging downward.  
It burned at first and Draco had to keep his lips shut firmly to keep his yelp from escaping. But slowly as he worked up and down, rising and falling, along with his Snape’s steady strokes of his dick, he started to soar to the edge again. It didn't take long for him to get there either, but he found once he was there, he just couldn't get over it. He cried out slightly in frustration and Snape responded by pounding up into him.  
"Tell me what you want, my pet." Snape whispered into his ear roughly. And that was it, that one name was what pushed him over.  
Draco began to huff and moan, groaning and pleading and begging to climax. He slipped in, “Master, master…” the name coming from seemingly nowhere.  
"Master, please… Please let me..." he moaned but Snape stayed dead silent. He only began to push up into Draco more, matching speeds and then raising them until Draco could barely keep up. He felt his mind slipping away and his breathing turning to shallow pants. His begging was replaced by whimpers and groans and load, "ahh’s.”  
Snape pushed up harder faster and Draco began to shake, his head moving from side to side, mouth wide open and pleading. But this time he begged differently.  
"Master! Master! Oh fuck, Master! Don't- don't- ah! Don't stop!"  
"Master! Make me yours! Ooh... FUCK." Draco half screamed when Snape squeezed his dick in his hand and he flexed himself around the other's prick. Suddenly he felt Snape convulse inside him and a warmth spread up though him. He shivered and accepted it, slowly grinding to a halt.  
He leaned forward to rest against the older man's chest. forgetting his own aching dick for a moment before he heard a clicking noise and saw Snape bend down to place his lips around the his head. Suddenly the edge jumped itself and for the first time, Draco came. He seized up, halting his breath as he unloaded into Snape's ready mouth. He barely managed to breath out a soft, 'fuck', before he collapsed against the professor’s chest. Snape swallowed thickly.  
They stayed in place, regaining breath before Snape pulled Draco's heaving form off himself.  
"For merlin's sake, clean yourself up, Malfoy." Snape said as he looked over the younger boy. Draco felt his stomach quiver uncomfortably and stood up, doing as he was told. He quickly put his clothing back on and attempted to fix his hair.  
"You'll remember that this need not go on record, won't you?" Draco nodded, feeling like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. He felt the disappointment of a seemingly one night stand sink low into his gut and swallowed around the lump in his throat.  
"You are dismissed. Return to your dormitory before someone else realizes you're out of bed." He nodded and began to leave the room.  
"And Draco-" He called, almost as an afterthought.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I'll see what I can do about that collar of yours. I can't have my prized pet wearing something so tattered, now can I?"  
Draco smiled, his heart skipping a beat. "No, sir!" he breathed. And turned to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry everyone..


End file.
